


Witch Hunt

by CelestialBound



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slurs, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Jack gets blackmailed by Atlas and some smut/angst shit happens





	Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> F*ggot is used a lot in this fic so just a heads up

How could you make money in such a tight spot immediately? Being poor is an exhausting and dangerous game and it interferes with the main sources of life-- water, food, shelter, and overall health. Jack wasn’t sure how much longer he could live off of cheap snacks in a small hotel room with leaky pipes and loud erratic hums from the Bathysphere close by. He wasn’t even sure how his money got drained from his pockets. It just, sorta happened. He had saved up cash to live in Rapture but had no clue it costed much more than he anticipated. 

 

He was lying down on a dirty mattress he found in trash pile, it was all he had in the empty room besides the bathroom and a few dishes and a kitchen sink that only expelled semi-cold water. Everytime he drank from it he felt like he was going to fall ill. He was in such a tight spot he couldn’t even afford a trip back to his real home up on the surface. There was no way out. 

 

He decided to force himself to sleep, or at least tried to. He didn’t get to sleep until an hour after lying down due to the loud whirring of the machine near his room, and then after that, the annoying drops of water that fell so loudly in the now quiet space. He didn’t even get to sleep much before a few hours later the humming began again. He never got into a deep sleep, making him exhausted every day. He was so close to being fired at his job due to his constant exhaustion. But he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t even afford anything to help with his sleep. 

 

Thank god he didn’t have work today. However, this meant another tortuous job which was to try and occupy his lonesome self with minimal options. He got a glass of water and sipped a bit before gagging. He was so dehydrated by now so he forced the rest down his throat which forced a cough afterwards. There was nothing in the hotel room for him to do so he decided to take a walk around Rapture. Usually when he didn’t sleep all day on weekends he’d take walks that were hours long just because it meant he had  _ something  _ to do. Sometimes he’d sit at the bar, just to watch people and listen in on their conversations, daydreaming about having another life or at least someone to share his own with. He always found his eyes wandering over to the men with their deep voices with accents that signified that they came from somewhere far away from Rapture. He’d gaze over their pulled up sleeves that showed strong arms and their large, steady hands that must have felt so much softer than they looked… He wanted nothing more than to feel their lips against his own, and be held with a hard grip. 

 

This time he found himself staring at a dark haired man with the most beautiful blue eyes. He sat there with a drink in hand while talking to other men. But Jack was solely focused on the stubbled face of his, including that perfect smile that caused a fluttery feeling inside of Jack. While Jack was stuck in a daze, the man looked over at him, and Jack’s eyes widened in shock and fear. He quickly looked down, then slowly gazed back up out of curiosity. The man was smiling towards Jack, which Jack smiled back shyly. Then the man went back to talking to his friends and not paying attention towards the poor boy who was completely out of his league. 

Jack sighed and mentally beat himself up over the small interaction. Jack needed to stay in his lane to protect himself. People didn’t accept men who had feelings for other men,  _ especially  _ the other men involved. They wanted nothing to do with a pathetic ‘faggot’ like Jack. He had his fair share of being bullied as a young boy for expressing his feelings, so once he ended up shying away from the world, especially when it came to his sexuality. 

 

He couldn’t get himself to walk away though this time. Instead he sat there until most of the bar was empty besides the man who he had shared eye contact with earlier. The man walked towards Jack and Jack looked around, panicked. He ended up sitting right next to Jack and started to make conversation. He spoke in an adorable Irish accent while looking into Jack’s brown eyes,

 

“What’s yer name boyo?”

 

“Uhh, Jack…”

 

“Jackie boy, huh? M’names Atlas.”

 

Jack’s eyes moved around to observe Atlas, who wore a white dress shirt, with his sleeves pulled up, along with a pair of nice dark slacks which were held up by black suspenders. He held an almost empty glass of whiskey and seemed to be slightly drunk. Why else would he be making conversation with Jack? But nonetheless, he was completely Jack’s type and Jack wanted to see where this would go.

 

“Atlas.. It’s nice to meet you..” Jack stated, unsure what else to say.

 

“Can I getcha a drink, lad?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m not really in the mood for alcohol.”

 

Atlas scoffed, “That’s a lie and y’know it, kid. There’s always a need for a swig of whiskey when life’s gotcha down. It’s my treat.” 

 

Atlas asked the bartender for a drink for Jack and a refill for his own glass. 

 

“Thank you.” Jack held the drink and took a sip, which Atlas was amused by.

 

“You’ve a cute set of lips there, boyo. Ever kiss anyone with em?”

 

“Ah what? N-no I’m not.. I’m not into that sort of thing.”

 

Atlas set an elbow on the table and held up his head, staring at Jack as he took another drink.

 

“Where ya from?”

 

“Kansas, I mean uhh, America.”

 

“Of course yer American, with that bland voice of yers.. It’s soothing though, to say the least. What’s a pretty face doin’ down here anyways?”

 

“Well who wouldn’t want to be here? At first anyways…”

 

Atlas hummed, “I understand. Not so perfect aye?”

 

“Major debt.”

 

“Ah. That’s a tough one. Wish I could help ya.” Atlas leaned back up and downed most of his drink.

 

“Me too..” Jack said simply while staring into his own.

 

Atlas looked back to Jack and rested a hand on his shoulder, “How bout you and I go back to my place?”

 

Jack looked shocked, “I’m sorry, are you implying what I think you are?”

 

“Very much so, kiddo. Come on now, you know you want it.” Atlas stood up from the stool and grabbed a hold of Jack’s hand to help him down.

 

“I’m not sure about that…”

 

“What? Got anything better to do?”

 

Jack wanted to say he did but it’d be a lie. He’d rather be in bed with a handsome man like Atlas than his shitty one room apartment all alone. 

 

Jack shook his head no and Atlas gestured for him to follow. They got to Atlas’s apartment and before they even got into the door, Atlas was making out with Jack and guided him inside while holding onto his waist. Atlas’s lips were so soft against his own and he didn’t want to pull away, yet once they stepped in Atlas pushed Jack onto the floor. Jack fell hard on his back and groaned.

 

He opened his eyes and there were two other men in the room that were hiding against the wall just waiting for them to waltz in. Atlas was wiping his mouth against his arm in disgust. He stared at Jack like he was a cockroach, which compared to the sweet intent of earlier it broke Jack’s heart despite them just meeting. 

 

“Disgusting… But I told you it’d work.” Atlas said to the other men.

“They sure are desperate sons of bitches ain’t they?” One of the men said, he had ginger red hair and seemed to be chewing tobacco. 

 

Another man stepped in, he also had dark hair like Atlas but didn’t much resemble him otherwise, “Always looking to be fucked. Fucking perverts.” He was smoking, leaning against the wall casually, “Getting used to making out with these pervs yet Atlas?”

 

“Ugh, fuck no. They’re equivalent to literal shit.” 

 

The other dark haired man held out a cigarette to Atlas and Atlas took it, then lit it with his own lighter. Atlas blew out smoke while looking down at Jack who was still filled with confusion and pain. 

 

“Look at him. Still wonderin’ what’s goin’ on.” The ginger snickered. 

 

“Atlas?” Jack said while looking up at him with worried eyes.

 

“Let’s get down to the point, shall we boyo? First of all, I don’t like ya. I find yer kind revolting, actually.”

 

“My kind?”

 

“Faggots.”

 

Hearing that term slip from Atlas’s lips stung Jack’s chest like a hornets nest unraveling inside his heart. 

 

Atlas went on, ignoring Jack’s heartbreak, “However, we’ll let ya in on a deal. We don’t spread information about ya as long as you pay us. A simple decision, really. If we out you, you’ll get absolute hell. If you pay us, that won’t happen. That’s a promise.”

 

“What if I can’t get the money?” Jack asked, sure that he couldn’t find the cash with his situation.

 

“Ya know what’ll happen. And I know that the public won’t treat ya very well after knowing yer a repulsive cock-sucker.”

 

“But… How will people believe you?”

 

The other tall dark haired man spoke, “We have the pictures to prove it.”

 

“Won’t that just get Atlas in trouble too?”

 

Then Atlas answered again this time, “People know me, kid. They know what I do. But you? No one knows who ya are. It’ll be easy for them to believe. This ain’t the first time we’ve done this.”

 

Jack stared to the ground and his stomach ached. He shut his eyes to try and collect his thoughts from spinning around out of anxiety. Jack swallowed, trying to think of a way out. 

 

“So, we have a deal yet, faggot?” Atlas asked.

 

Jack opened his eyes and stared up sadly, “Yes..”

 

Atlas smirked, “Good boy.”

 

Atlas looked to the men, “I’ll handle the rest of this. He doesn’t seem much like a fighter.”

 

“Awh come on, boss.” The ginger spoke in a whiny tone, “We just want to help teach him a lesson.”

 

“Go.” 

 

The dark haired man gestured for the ginger to follow him out of the apartment and they left. Jack sat on the floor, almost crying thinking of how fucked he was. Soon enough the tears were falling down his cheeks and he held a hand over his mouth. 

 

Atlas sighed, “Cryin’ isn’t going to get ya out of this. Stand up now, would ya?”

 

Jack stood up and wiped his face with his sleeves, “Are you going to beat me up?”

 

Atlas chuckled, “No, I’m not. I’d rather offer ya another deal.”

 

Jack stared anxiously, about to ask what it was and then Atlas cut him off before a full word could exit his mouth.

 

“I’ll handle the finances if ya let me fuck you. Anytime, anywhere.”

 

“No way!”

 

“So, you’ll handle it yerself then? If I remember correctly, you mentioned something about major debt.”

 

“But I thought you hated people like me--”

 

“Do ya want the deal or not?”

 

Jack hesitated but there wasn’t exactly a glowing exit sign for him to go and run away to.

 

“It’s not like I have a choice.”

 

“Not really, no. But, ya chose well. Now, should we continue where we left off?”

 

It wasn’t really a question, as Atlas already put out his cigarette and pulled Jack along onto the couch in the room and started slipping his tongue inside Jack’s mouth, kissing roughly while gripping tightly. 

 

Jack tried pushing away but Atlas pushed forward.

 

“Ya can’t back out now, boyo.” Atlas growled.

 

Jack wasn’t sure he wanted to back out anyways, his body telling his mind to keep going. He could hardly protest as his skin was graced by Atlas’s hands and his hips moved rhythmically to Atlas’s. Once Atlas began there was absolutely no fighting back. Jack felt himself give in completely, his clenched fists easing once Atlas was inside and comfortable. It was his first ever session but he knew if it wasn’t it’d still be the best he’d ever had. He felt like praising Atlas as a god due to how good he was. However once it was over with, Atlas went back to treating him like shit, acting like nothing had happened. Jack guessed he’d have to get used to it from now on. He wished Atlas was as kind as he first was led to believe. The amazing sex would just have to do, no strings attached despite how much he wanted more from their beginning relationship. 

 

Atlas ended up kicking him out of the apartment after exchanging phone numbers. 

 

“If I call, I expect ya to be over within twenty minutes or less.” He had mentioned before slamming the door in Jack’s face. 

 

Jack blinked and stared at the door inches from his face. 

 

‘Well that was polite.’ Jack thought sarcastically.

 

He put his hands in his pockets and swiveled on his heels, turning around to walk back home. 

 

Jack arrived to his apartment and tried to sleep his worries away. Fortunately from all the stress he passed out as soon as he lied down, yet didn’t wake up till afternoon. He awoke with a panic, before realizing it was still the weekend. He rested his hand against his forehead while looking up at the water-stained ceiling. He could hear a faint sound, an on and off ringing that was out of focus. He sat up suddenly and the sound cleared in his mind. It was the phone. He rushed to the phone and picked it up, scared to find out whether it was his boss, one of the billing companies, or the man he met last night. 

 

He heard the irish accent being played out in a sugar coated tone, 

 

“Good mornin’ boyo, would ya kindly get yer ass over here?”

 

“Yeah I’ll be there in a few minutes. Let me uh, get ready.”

 

“Hurry now, remember that you have about twenty minutes.”

 

Jack got ready and ran out the door and rushed over to Atlas’s apartment. When he got there Atlas let him while casually smoking a cigar. Jack walked in and Atlas shut the door slowly. Jack glanced around and the place seemed to have a calmer aura during the day. Jack’s shoulders were stiff from his tenseness that had collected from the walk over, but he let them fall and took a deep breath. He almost got distracted by his growing anxieties but forced himself to look towards Atlas for commands. 

 

“I sure reeled in a gorgeous one, aye?” Atlas went over to Jack and brushed Jack’s face with the back of his hand softly. 

 

Jack tensed up again. Waiting for Atlas to make a move. 

 

Atlas took his time this round, teasing Jack with slow movements, circling him like a shark. He’d whisper into Jack’s ears sweet nothings, while placing his hands on Jack’s hips and slipping his hands under Jack’s shirt to feel his heated skin. Jack felt himself becoming aroused under Atlas’s touch. Yet just as Atlas was about to take it further the phone rang and he cursed under his breath, letting go of Jack and moving him aside. Atlas went over to the phone to answer and started going off on the person who called. Jack was more fearful now that Atlas would be more agitated and could end up being too rough with him. 

 

Once Atlas hung up he ordered Jack to sit down and began speaking with a vexed attitude, “I have to go for now, but I want ya to stay here. Don’t touch anything, don’t leave, and don’t call me. It won’t take long.” 

 

Jack didn’t get a word in before Atlas left.  He sat there for a few minutes with his hands on his thighs, gently tapping with his fingers. Clearly Atlas wasn’t going to be that quick, and Jack was still aroused from Atlas’s meaningless endearments and graceful touches. He took his hard-on out of his trousers and started slowly stroking. He spit on his hand as lubricant and continued to delicately stroke himself off. 

 

Atlas. What a beautiful name. He moaned it aloud quietly. He recaptured the moments of last night in his mind, bringing them back to use as a leverage in pleasuring himself. Atlas went down on Jack hard, causing Jack to leave scratches on his back, most likely leaving scars. Jack was too loud and Atlas had to cover his mouth and cursed at him to keep quiet. The climax was the most extraordinary feeling that Jack had ever felt. It made him want to quickly forgive Atlas and give him anything he wanted. Of course that didn’t happen, as Atlas was quick to kick him out before Jack could say anything to him. Which Jack was thankful because he didn’t want to do anything he’d regret. He didn’t really forgive him, and didn’t want to follow Atlas’s orders. It was just the pleasure controlling him at the time. Once again however, Jack was nearing that feeling again, half hoping Atlas would come back and help him out and half hoping he’d finish before he returned. He should probably stop anyways, since Atlas would still use him afterwards which probably wouldn’t feel as good. Before he could even stop, Atlas did walk in, immediately looking to Jack with a shocked expression,

 

“Jesus Jack, couldn’t even wait fifteen minutes?”

 

“I-I’m sorry I d-didn’t--”

 

Atlas got on top of him and made out with him, not giving a shit about Jack’s alone time. While distracting Jack, Atlas started jerking him off. Jack whined under Atlas’s control and was urged to give back. Jack got into Atlas’s pants and pulled out his erect cock, putting his hands on it while looking up at Atlas. 

 

“Here.” Atlas moved Jack’s hands away and sat down on the couch next to him, then reached over to continue pleasuring Jack. Jack hesitated but reached over to do the same. Jack closed his eyes and bit his lip. Atlas was mesmerized by Jack’s hand on his cock and just admired the moment. 

 

The two went on and Jack came first, then got on his knees to finish off Atlas with his mouth. Atlas brushed his fingers into Jack’s hair and pet him like an animal. Jack actually enjoyed it, feeling like he was finally getting more intimate with his new fuck buddy that he wanted to go further with. He could tell Atlas had  _ some  _ kind of affection towards him, but it was either minimal or being repressed. Jack wasn’t quite there to saying he loved Atlas, but his feelings were definitely growing. He was a hopeless romantic, so it wasn’t surprising he’d already be in deep. 

 

When Atlas finished, Jack swallowed his cum and sat on the floor, zipping up his pants and then waiting for Atlas to come out of his haze and say something. 

 

Atlas exhaled and smiled at Jack, “Correct me if I’m mistaken but I think ya quite enjoyed that as much as I did.”

 

Jack rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, almost mumbling, “Maybe a little.”

 

Atlas stood up and zipped up his own pants, then looked down at Jack and helped him up off the ground, “Say, why don’t we go out?”

 

“Like, on a date?”

 

“Somethin’ like that. It’ll be my treat.”

 

Jack hesitated, anxiously deciding if this was another trick or not. He looked directly into Atlas’s eyes and saw the genuine expression on his face and nodded slowly.

 

“Great. Would ya like a drink before we go?”

 

“I’m good.. You go ahead.”

 

“I’m fine then, let’s go, shall we?” Atlas walked towards the door, already ready to leave.

 

Jack rushed along after him, “Where are we going?”

 

“I was thinkin’ the ice cream parlor. I’d like to see yer mouth around something again.” Atlas flirted.

 

“You really think you’re so charming don’t you?”

 

“Of course. After all you wouldn’t be in this mess if I weren’t now, would ya?”

 

“I guess, and you’re frustrating too.”

 

Atlas just smirked at him, amused by his irritation. 

 

Jack knew one thing that’d irritate Atlas so he went along and said his thoughts aloud, “I’d hold your hand but I’m afraid your fragile masculinity would get in the way of that.”

 

He was right, Atlas already seemed irked by his remark, “Don’t kid yerself, I’m not that into ya.”

 

“Then why are we going on a date?”

 

“Oh I lied about that. I’m just not done with ya yet.”

 

“What? What do you mean?”

 

“I wanted to fuck ya out in public.”

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“Dead serious… And don’t worry, we’ll be slightly hidden. I’m thinkin’ a bathroom, storage closet, or--”

 

Jack interrupted, “Why can’t we just do this at your place?”

“I find the risk exciting, dontcha agree?”

 

“I don’t... I’m going home.”

 

Atlas grabbed his wrist, “We had a deal.”

 

Jack blinked and then sighed, “If we get caught, you’re in trouble too. Remember that.”

 

“Then we don’t get caught. Simple.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Atlas let go of Jack’s wrist and continued leading the way to their secluded spot. Atlas was about to step into the bathrooms but then decided to choose a small ‘alleyway’, or similar to one. A place where anyone could walk by and catch them doing it. Jack protested but Atlas had him pinned against the wall and had his mouth on Jack’s, grinding against him. Between breaths, Jack complained, saying it was a terrible idea and that Atlas should be ashamed of himself for taking such pleasure in such a lecherous action. Atlas wasn’t even listening to his protests, just taking his scent in while loving on his neck, leaving messy kisses and a hot breath on his tender skin. 

 

“Atlas, it’s in the middle of the day too, can’t this wait?”

 

“Mm, no. I need ya now.”

 

Atlas spun Jack around and pulled down Jack’s pants while undoing his own. He spit into the palm of his hand and rubbed it against his shaft before sticking it inside Jack very slowly. Jack groaned at the slight pain until it quickly subsided, but as Atlas moved in more he made more sounds. He tried to cover his mouth but Atlas pulled his hand down by the wrist,

 

“Where’s the fun in that, love?”

 

Hearing Atlas use such an endearing term left shivers down Jack’s spine. He wasn’t sure if Atlas really meant it at this point or not. He decided to take it seriously, just to enjoy it more. 

 

“Atlas…” Jack moaned.

 

Atlas moved faster and harder, so soon enough Jack was trying to keep himself from screaming in public. Atlas heard footsteps drawing near and pulled Jack against him, backing up to the other wall. He held a hand over Jack’s mouth as someone walked past. Jack was sweating as his heartbeat was racing. Atlas was strangely calm, like he didn’t care about any consequence. Once the footsteps subsided, Atlas pulled out of Jack and ordered him to fully remove his pants. Jack did so and Atlas pulled him up against the other wall again, except Jack was facing him and Atlas held him up by the hips, going back inside him. Jack wrapped his legs around Atlas and his wrists were soon were pressed up against the bricks above his head due to Atlas’s rough hands. Atlas pressed in deeper. He went faster and faster and Jack’s breaths were getting erratic. 

 

“Please Atlas.. Slow down.. I’m going to--”

 

“Cum for me ya slut. Such a dirty faggot… You enjoy this, dontcha? Lil faggot? Just waiting for me to fill up your boy pussy with my big fat cock. And earlier? You sure loved having me inside yer mouth. Such a filthy boy.”

 

“Atlas--”

 

“What would ya do if we got caught right now, hm? Would ya like that too? You secretly like people knowing about your disgusting desires… I know what ya love.”

 

Jack gave a raspy chuckle, “I doubt it.”

 

“Really? Care to elaborate?”

 

Jack moaned before answering with a breathy voice, “I love you, Atlas.”

 

Atlas ignored him, cumming into him soon after and letting Jack finish before acting like nothing happened, again. Atlas fixed himself up and Jack put his pants back on and placed a hand on Atlas’s shoulder since he was facing away from him, lighting a cigarette. 

 

“Hey--”

 

Atlas shrugged him off, putting his lighter back in his pocket. 

 

Jack was frustrated, “What? You’re just going to ignore me now?”

 

“Fuck off, kid.”

 

“No, I’m not. What’d I even do? Is it because I said I loved you? I know you feel something too.”

 

Atlas faced him, exhaling smoke into Jack’s face, “You don’t know what I feel, lad. So I’ll just tell ya. I don’t love you back. Yer just a fuck toy to me. Now if yer gonna go cry about it, go off and do it alone.”

 

“Oh come on. You’re saying you don’t feel anything? After all those endearments and sincere looks..”

 

“That’s the orgasm talkin’. I don’t give a fuck about you. Yer just another lonely faggot that I’ve fucked and that’s all you’ll ever be.”

 

“Takes one to know one.” Jack retorted. 

 

Jack felt a force against his shoulders, and found himself on the ground. He tried to get back up but Atlas kicked him down.

 

“The difference between me and you is clear. You’re struck by pathetic feelings for a man who doesn’t love ya back, me on the other hand, I take what I want. Like I said, yer only good for fucking when I don’t feel like jackin’ myself off and need a weak piece of shit to use and then dispose of. And now that you’ve already developed feelings, I’ll just dispose of ya. Have fun payin’ those bills on yer own… But ya know what? I’ll tell ya one thing before I go…

Out of all the boys I’ve deceived, seeing your face as I break your pathetic heart has been my favorite so far.”

 

And with that, Atlas turned and left Jack there. Jack didn’t bother to move. Just sat, dumbfounded by Atlas’s coldness. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he couldn’t even hold his arm up to wipe them. Now he didn’t care about who heard him. He felt his heart start to race and it got harder to breathe. A panic attack arose and he couldn’t bring himself to calm down at all. He sobbed for at least an hour, hugging his legs while people passed by without saying a word or giving a glance his way. His eyes stung and burned red, and his nose was sore from wiping it against his sleeves. He cried until he absolutely couldn’t anymore, and finally his breathing slowed down along with his thoughts. His chest still hurt however, and he felt like ripping his heart out of it. 

 

Eventually he forced himself to stand, his head dizzy, causing him to almost fall over. He caught himself, a hand against the wall, and waited a moment for his head to clear. He took the long walk home and there was a paper on the door. It basically read that he had been evicted for not being able to pay bills on time. Jack felt like he was going to break down again. He slid against the door down to the floor and sighed deeply. 

 

“Maybe I should just off myself…”

 

At this point, he was heavily considering it. At this point he’d probably starve to death anyways after a few weeks. He waited, however. But really after a few days he couldn’t handle it. No one would help and he couldn’t bring himself to face Atlas again. On a walk, he looked up at all the tall floors above him, and the clear ledges that could easily be climbed over. He felt numb. But a shiver went down his back and he gritted his teeth. Maybe he should just…

 

He took the elevator up, a woman getting in after him. They stood there in silence and Jack began to think. She must be so lucky. After all, she seemed to have wealth, and was attractive enough to attract men, shown by her jeweled wedding ring. Jack envied her. It was the first emotion he felt in the past few days besides loneliness and heartbreak. Once the elevator doors opened, she stepped out before him and went on her way. Jack stepped out and paused, looking around to see if anyone else was around. The place seemed to be empty, and once the woman had completely gone he was alone. He took steps closer to the ledge, then looked down. He was at least four stories high, just enough to fall to his death. He climbed over the railing onto the ledge, and turned around while gripping onto the metal. He swallowed, fear now enveloping him. He closed his eyes, and started a mantra in his mind,

 

‘It’ll be quick. It’ll be quick. It’ll be quick…’

 

He felt himself tipping forward, about to let go. 

 

Then he heard an echoed laughter. He opened his eyes suddenly and held onto the railing tight and stood up straight. He looked down towards the noise and saw a familiar figure. It was Atlas. He was with another man. Jack quickly climbed back over the railing and ran down a few steps to get a better look. Atlas was flirting with this stranger. Jack could tell with that deceitful look on his face that he used towards Jack on the night they met. They were casually strolling along and Jack had to know what Atlas was going to do despite already knowing in the back of his mind what would happen. He crawled down a few more steps to get on the same level, and quietly followed them. Atlas was faking an interest towards this man who had bright blonde hair that stood out from Atlas’s black hair, yet similar blue eyes to match. He seemed more attractive than Jack and a lot more captivating. Jack felt jealousy rise up and clenched his teeth in anger. However despite his envy, he wanted to help the man out, knowing that Atlas would just screw him over... That’s all that Atlas did to people. He didn’t actually care about this man, Jack, or anyone but himself.

 

Jack didn’t do anything though. He just stalked them until they reached where they were headed. Atlas didn’t bring his new acquaintance to his apartment like he did with Jack. Instead he brought him to a hotel room. Luckily for Jack there was a window, but the curtains were pulled shut. He kneeled down and looked through the crack between the curtains and watched the events fold. He waited for the two people from before to start beating up this new poor victim who was similar to Jack when it came to who they loved. But nothing happened. 

 

Atlas kept wooing him and soon began making out with him. Jack furrowed his brows in confusion and kept watching. Where were they? When was Atlas going to jump the gun and take advantage of him like he did with Jack? They were nowhere around. And Atlas kept going. Removing the clothes from his new toy, gently kissing him and leaving love marks. Jack shook his head. No.. It couldn’t happen… But it did. Atlas kept pushing further until they were making love and Jack was holding a hand to his mouth to keep from crying aloud. He wanted to bust in, scream at whoever this was and claim Atlas as his own. He never expected Atlas to touch someone like that besides him. And the thing that hurt the most is that this time it seemed more sincere in Jack’s eyes. He wasn’t sure if it was or not, but the way Atlas looked at the blonde didn’t seem deceitful at all. Could it really be genuine? Jack choked back his sobs. He had to look away now. He couldn’t stand the sight in front of him. Yet he couldn’t direct his eyes away from the scene in front of him. How could he? The man he loved was fucking someone else after completely shattering his heart. Jack just watched until they both went to bed together, Atlas embracing whoever this fucking whore was. 

 

The lights turned off. Jack stood up and walked away with tears still clouding his vision. He would have committed suicide right there and then if his anger didn’t swell up inside and urge him to wait to corner Atlas alone. And that’s exactly what he did. The next day Jack knocked on Atlas’s apartment door and forced himself in past Atlas. Atlas was shocked and immediately went to irritation,

 

“What the fuck are ya doin’ here? I told you to go fuck off.”

 

“We’re not finished. This isn’t over. I need to hear something from you.”

 

Atlas was about to speak but Jack cut him off, “I saw you last night. I watched you and him together. Why didn’t you deceive him like me? I thought that deceived everyone you met. Yet you didn’t! You just treated him like you were in love! So what? Are you?”

 

“You stalked us?”

 

“Do you treat every ‘faggot’ like that? Weren’t we all the same in your eyes? So why the fuck come did you look at him the way you did?” Jack was tearing up, water slowly escaping his eyes.

 

“Look, kid, I’ll let ya off easy if ya just keep yer mouth shut and leave.” 

 

“No! Don’t give me that! Fucking listen to me!”

 

“Fine, fine. I’m listening.”

 

Jack paused to wipe his eyes, “Do you love him?”

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Well then whaddya want me to say? Huh?”

 

Jack stopped. He removed his shirt and took off his belt which left Atlas perplexed.

 

“Seriously? I’m not goin’ to--”

 

He then noticed the self-harm marks on Jack’s arms.

 

Jack then handed the belt to him,

 

“Beat me with it.”

 

Atlas stood, speechless. 

 

“Go on. Fucking hit me with it. Make me believe I’m just another useless faggot that’s worth loathing.”

 

Atlas held the belt in his hand, staring down at it but not saying a word.

 

“Do it! Do it you coward! Hit me! Beat m--”

 

A sharp smack filled the room and Jack was knocked over to the ground. Atlas had smacked him straight across the face with the belt. Jack took a few moments to even move, and right as he made a slight movement, Atlas had hit him across the back. The lashes kept going on and on until Atlas felt like Jack couldn’t take it anymore. Jack was coughing up blood, on the verge of passing out. Atlas stepped over Jack’s almost lifeless body and got on top of him. He took the belt and wrapped it around Jack’s neck.

 

“Do it already. My life has no fucking meaning.” Jack said through red lips.

 

Atlas pulled to make the belt tighter, making Jack fight for air. Jack was clawing towards Atlas, trying to get him to stop out of instinct. Atlas by now was tearing up himself, trying to look away as he choked away. But then when he glanced at Jack’s glassy brown eyes, he let go and got off of him. He threw the belt to the side and by now was visibly crying. Jack lied there, not having the strength to move. But he looked at Atlas who was distressed. He closed his eyes in relief. 

 

“I can’t do it.” Atlas said.

 

Jack could barely let out the words, “Why not?”

 

“You’ve grown on me! Okay! I fuckin’ admit it. I was with that guy because I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about you… And maybe, just maybe if I got rid of you then it’d all be over.” 

 

Jack couldn’t say anything or move. So he just lie there, staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“I’m so sorry, boyo.”

 

Atlas attempted to pick him up, but Jack winced at the touch. Atlas wasn’t sure what to do now…

 

He bent down to kiss Jack on the forehead. It wasn’t much at all due to what he just forced Jack to endure but Jack smiled up at him. 

 

“After all that, you smile…”

 

“Because I love you.” Jack croaked.

 

That phrase sent pain through Atlas as guilt washed over him. 

 

“Come on now… You need rest.” Atlas attempted to lift him up again, Jack wincing again but managing it. 

 

He carried Jack upstairs to his bed and set Jack down gently. 

 

“If there’s anythin’ I can do, anythin’ at all… Let me know.” Atlas said concerned.

 

“Lie down with me.”

 

Atlas obliged and lied down next to Jack.

 

Jack moved his hand towards Atlas’s and held it firmly, and then slowly intertwined his fingers, and with a soft voice he spoke, 

 

“I forgive you.”

**Author's Note:**

> my endings are always cheesy i'm sorry


End file.
